The present invention relates to tie chains, and more particularly the present invention relates to an adjustable tie chain which can be conveniently adjusted according to the width of the necktie to be fastened.
Various fastening devices are manufactured for and used for holding the front and rear aprons of a necktie in position. FIG. 1 illustrates a tie chain for this purpose. The tie chain is comprised of a hanging bar 10, and a chain 11 having two opposite ends respectively fastened to the two opposite ends of the hanging bar 10. The hanging bar 10 has a hanging hole 12 in the middle, and an opening 13 made gradually smaller toward the hanging hole 12. Referring to FIG. 2, by means of the opening 13 and the hanging hole 12, the hanging bar 10 can be easily hung on the tie thread 15 of the button 14 for allowing the necktie 20 to be retained to the cloth by the chain 11. This structure of tie chain still has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of tie chain is that the tie chain can not be adjusted according to the pitch between the two opposite long sides 21;22 of the front apron of the necktie 20. If the tie chain is fastened at a higher elevation, it can not hold the necktie in position; if the tie chain is fastened at a lower elevation, the front apron of the necktie may be wrinkled. Another drawback of this structure of tie chain is that the hanging bar 10 may disconnect from the tie thread 15 of the button 14 while one is jumping or shaking the body heavily.